


Idols and I Do’s

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: “When we were in Paris, your father asked me to marry him.”
Relationships: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon
Kudos: 14





	Idols and I Do’s

“You can come to me, yeah...”

As they finished singing their song, Austin moved his guitar to his back.

“Merci, Paris!” He called to an enthusiastic audience.

“You guys are an amazing crowd!” Ally added, lowering the mic stand. “Thank you for coming tonight. That last song is really special to us.”

They shared a knowing smile as Austin ran his hands nervously through his hair.

“And, speaking of special...” He cleared his throat before continuing. “We have a big surprise for you tonight!”

“Wait - we do?” Ally mouthed, silenced over the deafening cheers of the audience. Austin nodded, the corner of his mouth turning up.

“As you know, Ally and I have officially started touring together! We’ve worked together since we were teenagers, and she’s one of the most important people in my life.”

A series of “awww”s surfed through the sea of people. Ally tilted her head in confusion as Austin continued to speak.

“So, I thought, what better place than the City of Love to do...this.” He took a deep breath before meeting her eyes again and getting down on one knee, revealing a diamond ring.

“Ally Dawson, will you make me the happiest man alive...and marry me?”

She brought her hands to her mouth in shock, before taking his free hand in hers.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, her eyes watering with happy tears as the audience erupted around her.

Austin’s hands shook as he put the ring on her finger. She pulled him to her as he twirled her in his arms. As they came to a stop, she wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I love you so much.” He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer. 

“I love you, too. More than anything.”

She cupped his face in her hands and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him, making the audience lose their minds. 

“So, uh, she said yes!” Austin called into the mic, still holding onto Ally.

He gave her hand a squeeze as she headed towards the piano.

“This next one is called Not a Love Song.”

Austin said, adjusting his guitar.

“Except it...kind of was.” Ally joked, leaning into the microphone on the piano as she started to sing.

“You’re always on my mind, I think about you all the time....” 

“Ummm...yeah, actually!” Austin added.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

The couple shared a smirk as they started the next verse together.

“I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you, every moment, every day of my life. You’re on my mind, all the time, it’s true....”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Auslly fic! I may add more if you guys like it, I have a few ideas for more chapters :)


End file.
